<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dr. Wing Fire by GeneralKenobi212</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447997">Dr. Wing Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralKenobi212/pseuds/GeneralKenobi212'>GeneralKenobi212</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sukka Supremacy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dad Sokka, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Explicit Sex, Sexual Humor, Suki knows how to handle Sokka’s boomerang, mom suki, sure Dr. Wang Fire is cool but his wife is hot af</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralKenobi212/pseuds/GeneralKenobi212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The lovely Dr. Fire (not to be confused with her husband, the famous therapist Dr. Wang Fire) finds herself treating a rather troublesome patient with hypothermia. </p><p>Her methods are unorthodox, but she certainly knows how to raise his body temperature...</p><p>...besides, what’s the harm in checking that his best parts still function properly?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sukka Supremacy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dr. Wing Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here’s some wholesome Valentine’s Day smut for y’all. I recently saw a meme that referred to Suki as ‘Suki Fire’ (implying she married Dr. Wang Fire), and hence Dr. Wing Fire was born.</p><p>The rating is M, because Sokka is literally naked the entire story—that said, all sexual content is left up to the reader’s imagination...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suki sat with her back to the fireplace, relishing the unique amenities of the village’s guest cabin as she watched over her sleeping husband.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a real rabbit-goose-feather mattress and stone hearth, the cabin was an island of comfort in an ocean of hard-living—built to accommodate foreign dignitaries visiting the Southern Water Tribe, she never had the chance to stay there herself (although, spending every night with a two-hundred-and-twenty-pound Water Tribe beefcake was far better). But as nice as it was to bask in the warmth of a roaring fire, the events that had brought her here were less-than-pleasant—in fact, it had been the most distressing thing to happen to Suki since Senna came screaming into the world little over a year ago.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sounds of mumbling and groaning brought her attention back to the bed—beneath a pile of furs and blankets, Sokka tossed and turned, muttering out nonsense as he thrashed in the throes of a nightmare.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ungghhhh...no...bad jerky...stay away...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suki was at his side in an instant, sitting on the edge of the bed while she attempted to rouse him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sokka, baby, wake up,” she whispered while stroking her fingers along his cheek, finding that his skin was still cold to the touch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No...no jerky...you don’t eat me...I eat you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s just a nightmare, baby. You’re safe here with me...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ungghhhh...huh? Suki? Suki?! Suki!!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shhhhh, it’s alright,” she cautioned as he bolted upright, eyes wild and blinking rapidly as he tried to bring his surroundings into focus.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh thank the spirits you made it!” he cried, pulling her into his arms, “I was so worried about you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>You</em> were worried about <em>me</em>?” Suki questioned, pressing a kiss to her husband’s temple and smoothing the mess of loose hair to the sides of his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course!” Sokka gasped, “You and me and Katara and Aang and Zuko and Toph were all being chased by those giant pieces of vengeful, anthropomorphic meat! The komodo-rhino sausages got Zuko, and Toph was...wait...hold on just a minute...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Waiting patiently, Suki remained silent as Sokka tapped his chin, narrowing his eyes down at the covers in deep contemplation as he tried to parse out which memories were an illusion of his subconscious. “Actually, I think I imagined all that. Aang wouldn’t have eaten his way through boar-cow bacon, even to save his own life. Must’ve just been a dream...a really weird dream...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds like it,” his wife cooed, watching as her husband eased his aching body back down into the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Falling through the ice wasn’t part of my dream, though, was it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope. I can promise you that was definitely real.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And so was you pulling me out?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suki nodded and took Sokka’s hand in hers, bringing his knuckles up to her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You need to be more careful, baby. Kanna and Senna would be pretty upset if their daddy turned into an icicle.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sokka’s expression twisted with guilt as he imagined what might’ve happened if his wife hadn’t been there to drag him out of the water before severe hypothermia and frostbite claimed him. In that moment, all he wanted was to curl up with his little family and hold them close until the sun came up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You brought me to the guest cabin? Why not back to our place?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gran-Gran suggested it. The mattress helps hold your body heat, and the fireplace will get rid of your chill faster than in the igloo.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Makes sense. And the girls? Where are they?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your dad took Kanna out to wrangle some otter-penguins. I just fed Senna and put her down for the night.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to go see them. Kanna didn’t see me unconscious, did she? You know how she frets over everything, and...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Suki could say anything to stop him, Sokka slipped out from under the furs and was standing over her by the side of the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...oh...I’m naked,” he observed, turning to show Suki as if she wasn’t already perfectly aware. “How did this happen, exactly?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well...I...” Suki began, swallowing hard as she got an eyeful of the one piece of meat her husband actually enjoyed sharing with her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My eyes are up here,” Sokka smirked while he placed his hands on his hips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know that, stupid,” she spat, blushing hard as she met his gaze. “Your parka was frozen solid—I had to cut it right off you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmmmm...” he grinned, “...if you were that eager to play with my boomerang, all you had to do was ask.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t be so haughty,” glowered his wife, “Your ‘boomerang’ was pretty tiny after I fished you out of the water.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now it was Sokka’s turn to flush, but he still held his ground. “As much as I would love to keep teasing you, I really do want to see the girls.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not going anywhere,” Suki chided, quickly rising to her feet and matching her husband’s standoffish pose as she stood between him and the door, “This cabin is warm, and you need to stay here until you’re in better shape.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh come on Suki, it can’t be that big of a deal! There’s no way I’m staying cooped up in here. I’m just cold and achy—it’s nothing, really! Can I at least go to—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” she broke in, placing a hand on his bare chest, “If you really need something, I’ll bring it to you—food, chamber pot, children, whatever. Otherwise, you’re staying here, getting warm, and drinking any hot liquids I decide to shove in your face. Doctor’s orders.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doctor’s orders? You mean <em>your</em> orders? There aren’t any doctors in the Southern Water Tribe!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two sets of blue eyes remained locked, and a tense silence hung in the air...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...and ever so slowly, a devious smile began to tug at the corners of Suki’s mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>I’ve been waiting a long time for a chance like this...and I think the perfect opportunity has landed right in my lap...</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Light physical activity will help raise his body temperature, too...and I might as well have some fun with him while I’m at it...besides, he deserves to be tormented after being so difficult...</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure about that?” she finally quipped back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! I’ve lived here my whole life!” he burst out dramatically, “No doctors! Healers? Sure. Shamans? A few. But no doctors—this isn’t the Earth Kingdom or the Fire Nation.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I hate to prove you wrong...wait, no, I love to do that...but there’s a visiting physician from the Fire Nation in town right now,” Suki countered, leaving Sokka completely befuddled. “She said falling into freezing water can have serious long-term side effects. If you aren’t careful, some <em>parts</em> of you might not work quite as well as they used to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!” Sokka yelped as Suki casually gestured to his dangling dong, “Who is this woman?! What did she say about Little Sokka?! I don’t want to be a eunuch! Please, Suki! Go get her!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Crumbling to his knees, Sokka reverently held his precious parts in one hand and reached out to Suki with the other, gripping her green parka as he grappled with the fear of losing his virility.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine. I’ll go talk to her,” Suki replied, summoning her best Pai Sho face to disguise her amusement. “You need to stay put, though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will! Please go get the doctor lady! I have to know if I’m still a man!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, big guy,” she teased her groveling husband, turning and sauntering to the door, “I’ll go see if she’s willing to give you a full-body examination. But you have to promise to do everything she says!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I promise!” he called out right before the door closed behind his wife.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Wait...a full-body examination?! EVERYTHING SHE SAYS?! What did I just agree to?!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>My masculinity—no, my DIGNITY isn’t going to survive this!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sokka let out a low groan as he crawled back into bed, realizing just how chilled he still felt on the inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>That’s the last time I go ice fishing near the coast...but definitely not the last time I bring Suki with me when I go out for food...</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Spirits, what would I do without that woman?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>I think our record on saving each other’s lives is like 1000-5...and I’m not sure that spider at Serpent’s Pass counts.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>This Fire Nation doctor lady better be gentle...and not weird...Little Sokka should only be touched by one woman!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Is it going to be better or worse if Suki is in the room? Better, I guess? I wish she could just do it herself...this is going to be more awkward than the time Gran-Gran tried to explain where babies really come from...</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, Sokka found himself very self-conscious of his own nudity, sinking into the mattress and pulling the covers up to his eyes as he watched the door with bated breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Oh no...someone just walked by the window...and Suki isn’t with her!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>BE BRAVE, SOKKA!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Do it for your future children!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Do it for your wife!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door creaked open, and he froze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stepping through the doorway, the doctor shifted her green parka off her shoulders, leaving her in a professional-looking red dress and white sash.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a pair of dark-framed glasses perched on her nose and her short hair pulled back into a tight bun, the figure in the doorway was easily the prettiest woman he’d ever seen—but that didn’t explain where the doctor was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Suki? What are you...what are you wearing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, honey,” the pseudo-physician replied sweetly, clasping her hands as she approached her patient, “You must be confusing me with someone else. I’m Dr. Wing Fire. It’s nice to meet you, Sokka.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence. The most awkward thirty seconds the couple had ever experienced passed without a single word.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dr. Fire just stood there, hoping against all hope that she hadn’t bungled this charade and made a fool of herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Tribesman, for his part, just stared dumbly at the doctor’s outstretched hand—his eyes slowly trailing up up to her pretty face, then back down to her hand—all while trying to figure out what in the Spirit World she was up to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doctor...Wing? Wing Fire?” he questioned, face contorted with confusion as he sat up in bed, letting the covers fall to his navel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe you’ve heard of my husband? Dr. <em>Wang</em> Fire, the famous therapist?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Again, there was silence—but not for long.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suki watched with immeasurable satisfaction as realization began to overtake Sokka’s expression—ever so slowly, his eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and then he broke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Prouder of his lover than when she’d saved him on the day of Sozin’s Comet, Sokka writhed in a violent fit of laughter, clutching his aching middle as he rolled about, unable to pry his watery eyes away from the lovely lady physician—who, he had to admit, looked more like a doctor than Wang Fire ever did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Suki...that’s...that’s brilliant...” he gasped out, “You are officially the funny spouse!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the doctor—desiring to stay in character—just smiled quietly as she watched her handsome patient gradually calm down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wiping a tear from his eye, Sokka grinned proudly and admired the woman before him, suddenly excited at the prospect of a full-body examination.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, are you actually going to check me out, Suki-poo, or was that just part of the joke?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I take my patients very seriously, honey,” she said in a tone that was almost motherly, “Would you mind sitting on the side of the bed so we can begin?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Again, Sokka’s eyes lit up as he comprehended how thorough this act was—and how much he was going to enjoy it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, of course! Sorry, Dr. Fire.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a single fluid motion, he swept out from under the covers and sat butt-naked before her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s begin with your range of vision,” she said, crouching to eye level and putting a hand on his bare thigh. Sokka drew in a sharp breath and prepared to be teased, fixing his gaze on the index finger hovering a foot in front of his face. Obediently, he followed it up, down, right, left, and through a loopy-loop figure-eight—all the while tempted to look down at the hand slowly moving up his leg.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>You’re being awfully naughty, wifey!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very good,” Dr. Fire said, drawing back and standing up straight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do have excellent vision,” Sokka boasted, giving the pretty practitioner a flex of his muscles, “You know, being a warrior and hunter and all.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shame you couldn’t see the ice cracking right beneath your feet,” Dr. Fire replied with taunting nonchalance, making her patient cringe, “Go ahead and stay seated.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sokka was genuinely surprised at Suki’s meticulousness—she checked his ears, his reflexes, his breathing, and his heartbeat, and it seemed like she actually knew what she was doing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Wait...is my hot warrior wife a real doctor? When did she learn all this?!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But all the while, she teased him with gentle caresses and touches—in ways no real physician would handle their patient—thus dividing Sokka’s attention between her examination procedures and the soft hands that lingered on his neck, chest, and back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With the sun now slipping beneath the horizon, the only lighting inside the cabin was the warm glow of the fire, dancing across the walls, the bare body of the Tribesman, and the blue eyes of his physician.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Besides the crackling fire, only the soft, steady breaths of doctor and patient could be heard—more than once, their eyes met, and behind those glasses Sokka could feel a passion burning hotter than Ran and Shaw’s cyclone of flame.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>She hasn’t touched me below the waist in five minutes, and Little Sokka is already stirring! Is she doing this on purpose?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While measuring his pulse, Dr. Fire—whose expression remained calm and serious—let her hand brush over a nipple, making her patient flinch and squeak.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Ohhhhhh...that was no accident. Suki, you’re going to be the death of me...</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good. Now I’m going to have you stand up and place your arms at your sides,” Dr. Fire instructed, directing him to the open floor beside the bed. Biting her lip, she watched as her patient took his place, seeming to walk with his hips thrust outwards.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before her stood a specimen—one that, with the firelight bathing his dark form in flickering light, looked like something out of the filthy sexual fantasy novels Ty Lee denied hiding under her pillow. Suki knew that one false move—a wayward glance to his half-erection, a too-bold touch along his waist, even a quiet murmur of admiration—and the game would be over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Spirits...when did my cute boomerang-slinging boyfriend turn into a sultry sex machine?</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t miss how his eyes were dark and half-lidded, his body tense and anxious—signs that he was ready to pounce the very instant Dr. Fire became Suki again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That temptation to falter hung before her, begging her to give up the charade—she knew it would be easy, to surrender to him...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>No. Tonight is my night, and I’m going to see this through to the end.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Keep your hands at your sides, please.” The spell was broken and Suki’s resolve returned—her firm reminder came through crisp and clear, devoid of distraction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Dr. Fire stepped up to him, Sokka suddenly looked less like a predator and more like prey.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were in below-freezing water for several consecutive minutes. How do you feel now, honey?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With Suki’s lips mere inches from his, Sokka’s arms threatened rebellion, but he knew that breaking before she did—while <em>he</em> was the naked one—was a clear-cut loss in this unspoken game.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still chilly on the inside. And a bit achey, but nothing painful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmmmm...” the doctor mused, circling around her patient, taking in his impressive musculature as she debated her next move.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stopping behind him, she placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed her thumbs into his bare skin—hearing his low moan, Suki allowed herself a small smile while she gently rubbed circular motions into her husband’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How does this feel? Does it warm you up, I mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes...” he hissed lowly, feeling her hands gradually migrate down to his shoulder blades. Working out the tightness in his muscles, Suki leaned in closer, letting her breath tickle Sokka’s back while her hands traveled to his flank, then lower, and lower, and lower...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time they reached his waistline, Sokka’s hands were fidgeting at his sides, his fingers volatile and restless.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>SUKI! YOU’D BETTER KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY FANNY!</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Relax...” she purred, taking a temporary detour to gently squeeze each of his wrists. The fidgeting stopped, and Suki’s hands returned to Sokka’s lower back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Tribesman sucked air and shuddered as the doctor’s touch slipped downward, resting on his taut cheeks. A single squeeze was all it took to make him whimper, but Dr. Fire’s torture persisted—with the grace of a Kyoshi Warrior, not a physician, she released Sokka’s rear and slipped around to face him just in time to see his eyes open, fully dilated as they bored down into her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doc,” he squeaked, melting beneath her gaze—a gaze that no longer made any attempt to hide her desire.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And now the front,” she murmured, placing her hands on his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While her fingers pressed and caressed and groped across his pectorals, their eyes never left each other. Sokka, sensing that the doctor’s ‘examination’ was coming to a head, boldly lifted the glasses off Suki’s nose and set them on the fireplace mantle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wanting to chastise him, she circled her thumbs around his nipples, drawing out ragged breaths that culminated in a broken gasp when she flicked his nubs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Sweet Mother of Kyoshi, he’s almost as sensitive as I am...he’s going to hate being teased about this...which is exactly what I’m going to do...</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please...” Sokka begged, his voice shallow and hoarse, “Suki, please...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have to complete my examination of you,” she replied, her hands now rubbing their way across his abs, “But I have to say...your wife is a very lucky woman. I assume you’re sexually active?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very,” Sokka rasped, “And once you’re finished messing with me, I’m going to show you just how active I am...you know, sexually...with my dick and stuff...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suki just grinned up at him, gliding her fingers dangerously close to Little Sokka—which was no longer very little, and was already proving itself to be partially functional.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Just one more game to play...</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">To Sokka’s surprise—and disappointment—the doctor’s hands drifted away, retracing their path up to his chest, then down his arms until she was holding both his hands in her own.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Fingers are the most susceptible part of the body to frostbite,” she purred, the content of her words completely contrasting with the lust dripping from them. “I’d better make sure they’re all warmed up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Raising Sokka’s right hand, she brought the tips of his first two fingers to her lips, sucking them inside without hesitation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The imagery was not lost on Sokka—especially with Suki’s violet-tinged gaze fixed on him with all the adoration of a priestess looking upon the face of her god.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Tui and La,” he groaned, instinctively raising a hand to hold the back of her head while Dr. Fire worked on the next pair, bidding him to explore her mouth as she stroked them with her tongue.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Next time I get fire flake crumbs on my fingers, I know exactly how I want them cleaned off...</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tired of being toyed with, Sokka brought their bodies together—the unmistakable pressure against her belly drew a moan from Suki, who ran her fingers through her husband’s loose hair while he pumped his fingers in and out of her mouth, coming very, very close to usurping her control of the situation...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">At the very last moment—right as Suki was on the verge of letting him throw her on the bed and ravish her until the break of dawn—she drew back, holding out a hand to ensure he kept his distance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Get back beneath the covers,” Dr. Wing Fire commanded, “There’s one last part to your examination.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">This time, Sokka didn’t seem the least bit disappointed—he knew that whatever she had in mind for the finale, it was going to be worth it. So in a flash, the naked Tribesman disappeared beneath the furs and blankets, wearing a giddy smile as he watched the lovely practitioner loosen her sash.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">In a graceful, tantalizing motion that was entirely Suki and not at all the doctor, she pulled open her front-wrap dress and let it fall to the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sokka, happy as Appa at a hay buffet, watched his wife saunter towards the edge of the bed and step out of her slip, leaving her in nothing but strips of linen before crawling beneath the pile furs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A few seconds later, the rest of him disappeared under the covers as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“There you are! Need some help with your wraps?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Just lay back and—hey! Watch where you’re swinging that thing!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry! It’s dark under here, and...oh...boobs...squishy Dr. Fire boobs...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t need to hold them like they’re about to run away, big guy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“It’s been a full fourteen hours since I’ve seen them! Can you blame me? I mean, they’re perf...hey...oh...ohhhhh...so that finger-sucking thing </span> <span class="s1"><em>was</em></span> <span class="s2"> a warm-up then...”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The furs shifted, and both human-shaped lumps sank down as Sokka’s whimpers and gasps began coming out from beneath the bedding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Spirits, Suki,” he groaned, “You’re so good at everything...you’re a great fighter...and a great mom...you can chi-block...and change nappies faster than anyone...and I don’t know how you got so good at this, but I just love you so much and—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Pop!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Just because my mouth is busy and yours isn’t, doesn’t mean you should be narrating. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get this thing down my throat?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh...sorry...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Several more minutes passed, and the growing volume of Sokka’s squeaks and moans drowned out any wet, lewd noises that might have otherwise filled the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Please...please stop teasing me...” came his pleading voice from underneath the furs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Mmmmmm...I don’t know, baby...you’re...pretty fun...to mess with...maybe I’ll just...see how long...I can string...this out...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Seriously, Suki...you’re torturing...my...my boomerang...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Maybe I like...torturing...mmmmm...torturing your...boomerang...maybe...I want you...to punish me...for teasing you...all...mmmmm...evening...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Keep saying things like that,” the Tribesman growled as the covers shifted again, “And I’ll put another baby in you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Pop!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Is that a threat or a reward? Because it sounds like a reward.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“That’s it! Get up here, woman! I’m not the only one who’s going to be bedridden this week!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hey! I’m still your physician, mister! Nobody manhandles Dr. Wing Fire without my...wait, Sokka...hold on! I’m sorry! SOOOKKKKAAAAA!!!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Suki ceased to be coherent for the next fifteen minutes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">But Sokka, for once, was actually quieter than his wife—going about his task with dedicated diligence while she squealed and wailed and made all manner of unladylike sounds. The only noises he made were steady, periodic huffs—evidence that he was, in fact, doing a good job of raising his body temperature.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And by the end of that quarter-hour, Dr. Wing Fire had successfully validated that her patient’s gonads were still fully operational...even though he ended up doing most of the work.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The lump in the covers collapsed, remaining still while the two lovers gasped and wheezed in darkness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sokka, much in need of some fresh air, peeled the bedding down to their waists. There they laid—the Tribesman with his face flushed and hair a mess, and his semi-conscious wife draped across his chest, looked as if she’d just come down from a cactus juice high.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Several more minutes ticked by, marked only by the marginal dimming of the fire and their slow, rhythmic breathing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I like your methods, Doctor,” Sokka cooed in Suki’s ear, “But I have to insist that I’m your only patient.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You’re the only patient I need,” she whispered back, placing a kiss on his jawline. “And in case there was any doubt before...I think we proved that everything down there works just fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, it sure does,” he agreed, suddenly recalling a thought from earlier, “Hey...you’ve been reading my Wan Shi Tong books, haven’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She hummed in the affirmative, nuzzling against his neck and taking a long whiff of the pleasant musk. “Just two. The one with all the medical journals...and, well...you know...the one about...’pleasures of the flesh.’”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Suki!” Sokka squeaked, his body stiffening beneath her, “You weren’t supposed to know about that!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Well, I do!” she giggled, peppering his shoulder with wet smooches, “It was only a matter of time until I found out about your secret. I’ve been onto you from the beginning—since you did that thing with your tongue on our wedding night! Boys aren’t supposed to be <em>that</em> good without a lot of practice!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, I like to do my research!” he beamed, kissing the top of her head, “And speaking of my tongue...I owe Dr. Wing Fire for her services, don’t I?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, you’d better believe you do—but I have a sleeping one-year-old that I need to look in on. Pakku was watching her, but he’s terrible with anyone under forty.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“So...when you get back, then?” Sokka pressed hopefully, watching Suki’s bare form slip off the bed and wobble over to gather her clothes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“When I get back,” she said, throwing a coy smile over her shoulder, “I expect a late-night therapy session.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Therapy, huh? I know just the guy.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No more than a day after posting this, I lowered the rating and rewrote the scene at the end. It’s not as descriptive as it originally was, but I like the conversation under the covers a lot better than the straight-up sex scene—feels more wholesome and stays true to the tone of the story. </p><p>And I’m pretty sure Suki called Sokka ‘big guy’ in the Serpent’s Pass episode...thought that was a good pet name with a double entendre.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>